


You Weren't Meant To Hear That!

by AcquisitiveDyslexic



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Soul Mate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-04-24 06:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4909699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcquisitiveDyslexic/pseuds/AcquisitiveDyslexic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soul Mate Au, in which when they first met, the pair can hear each others thoughts, whether they want to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Guess were soul mates lol

It started as a normal day, a normal damp day in London, where a very normal quite, polite Englishmen sat drinking a cup of tea before work. Arthur took notice of the rain that dribbled down the windows, he'd have to remember to bring an umbrella. Browsing some news on his smart phone, he scrolled to the soul mate section, some how there was always some sort of story about soul mates, Arthur found it absolutely ridiculous, to have soul mate stories around the clock. Who cared that noel nobody found Rachael right. Arthur wondered if he was just bitter, because he was 23 and still without a partner. But no, it was really absurd that they published this bollocks.

Checking the time, Arthur sipped the last of his tea and placed the duckling patterned mug in the sink while he fixed his woolen vest. He trotted to the door, pulling on his jacket, buttoning and clipping it up. Then he took his umbrella which was leaning on the wall. He checked his phone once more, he was right on time. He was lucky to live in a little cottage, now that London was developing, everything was becoming flats, or getting 'modern-ed up' when Arthur would much prefer the beautiful little two story homes, but he was hardly in charge of what would become of his beloved city. No, his profession was rather different to the changing of the urban sprawl. He was a head publisher, penguin books, he was rather proud of his achievements, the publishing company was world faced, publishing the classics, that's why he loved it and even the newly publish books were all of incredibly high quality, not some smut book like 50 shades of grey or the boredom that was twilight.His publishing team would never publish something like that. He also loved the fact that he had endless books to read, and some were published and some where not, but as the head of the team he mostly got to read good drafts.

Arthur stepped out of his home, locking the door, checking his pockets just in case he'd forgotten his keys or phone or wallet. When he had everything, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and plugged in his head phones, changing to bbc radio, ahh a interesting discussion about transportation. He couldn't understand how people could only listen to music, blaring in there ears constantly, it was unfathomable to the Brit, yes he much preferred listing to stimulating conversation. As he listened, Arthur opened his umbrella, so the fabric could catch the droplets of water, instead of his blonde hair. Starting his journey, Arthur walked briskly up the road and to the bus station, it was warmer that yesterday he noticed, even if it was raining.

After the short bus ride, Arthur then made his way to the train station, tapping his oyster card to let him into the barricade, Arthur made his way down to his platform. Arthur had changed to classical music after the channel changed to Chris Evans morning show. As he stood in the warm underground station he watched the people pass. A young woman going to work, her pin shirt encapsulating her legs in its silky material, punctuating her ass. Arthur had realized that women where not his cup of tea. No, he was sure that his soul mate would not be a female. It hardly bothered him, even through it was not exactly OK in society standards, even through it was changing he'd seen first and how poorly gays were treated, so he just stay quiet about his sexual preference.

The beeping of the doors between songs was what made Arthur looked up, he leaned back in the hard train seat, he was glad that he didn't have to go to work in the worker's rush, normally he started at 10, so most people had already arrived to there work, of course there were always a few like him, in work clothes, scattered around the train. Few people got on at this station so Arthur went back to relaxing, until a pair of beaming blue eyes hit him from the seat across, they were staring, unblinking. It would have unnerve him, but however he was sure he was doing the same thing. It was a loud thudding that broke his concentration with the azure eyes. "What the dev-" Arthur muttered as his head phones rung with _'ITS TIME TO WRAP THIS UP- WERE GETTING 20% COOLER!'_ Arthur stared at his phone. However It still played Tchaikovsky - Waltz of the flowers. He stared at his phone confused, the thudding stopped bluntly and it returned to hear his own music. Arthur frowned but dismissed it as a glitch in his system, he wasn't very good with phones, so he may have pressed something he shouldn't of.

 _'Dude'_ Arthur jumped, looking around to find the face to the voice, he looked back to the blue eyed man, whom he'd forgotten about, in his malfunction. _'Dude this is so strange I can hear your thoughts. Guess were soul mates lol._ ' Arthur stared wide eyed at the man, who was grinned at him like a fool. Slowly Arthur realized what had happened, so this was his soul mate. Arthur let out a low sigh, he really didnt what this now, not before work.

 _'Wow rude, you just met the man of your dreams!!!_ '

"You don't need that many exclamation marks you dolt!" Arthur yelled across the small space between them. The American laughed, Arthur was now irritated.

 _'Come on, lets get off this train, and get to know each other.'_ Arthur thought, retrieving a nod from the American. The blonde followed Arthur off the train and onto the station platform, Arthur huffed, finding an empty seat, all the while hearing Alfred's thoughts, which at the moment had an interest on his arse. Arthur ignored it, making his way to the bench.

"Ok. So I assume, we should know a little about each other?" Alfred nodded and sat next to Arthur

"Well my name is Alfred F Jones!" The other shot him a gleaming smile.

"Arthur Kirkland" Arthur replied, watching the American with interest, he was so intense.

"Intense?" Alfred laughed while Arthur pinched his brow.

"Err this is already annoying. Stop being in my head, please." Arthur gritted his teeth irritably.

"Sorry, not my fault, you basically yelling at me, via my head." _'At least youre good looking, i was terrified that i'd get stuck with someone ugly.'_

Arthur rose an eyebrow "oh so you're petty" Arthur quirked

**"YOU WEREN'T MEANT TO HEAR THAT!"**

 

After a few hours, and one call to his work, Arthur had learnt that Alfred F Jones, was an American that was visiting from California, he was a collage student, 19, who had one brother, who was occupying him. The two of them were now in a small café, Arthur with a tea, Alfred with a coffee. They didnt speak, their conversation going on in the mind. So far his soul mate was fine, Although Arthur hadn't found anything that he found was so amazing about him either, although it had only been about an hour.

"So is this our first date?" Arthur scoffed "Hardly, if this was a date, I would have taken you to a much nicer area."

Alfred raised an eyebrow. "You'd take me? So sure about that?" He stared Arthur down.

Arthur smirked "Yes, beside, I know the area far better than you would."

Alfred shrugged "Sure sure."

"So, what were you planning on doing today?" Arthur asked, making conversation more than anything else.

"I was going into the city to look at attractions." Alfred paused "looks like I found one that caught my eye." He snickered out loud and Arthur visible blushed, he turned his head to the side and cleared his throat.

The day progressed, and now he was sending an email to his work, asking for time off so he could be with his soul mate for some time, his work, and he was sure that others, had special days for this occurrence, apparently the week to when you met your soul mate, the two of you were inseparable. However he thought that wouldn't be a problem with Alfred, he seemed.. Well Arthur wasn't really feeling attached. Maybe later?

 

"So would you like to come back to my place? Get out of this café?" Arthur asked causally

_'Omg what!? Is he asking about sex? Omg? This is moving too fast i'm gonna freak if he's asking about sex!"_

Arthur looked at the youngsters eyes and chuckled "No, I wasn't asking if you'd like to sleep with me Alfred. I just assumed that you would prefer to do this whole bonding thing, in a private area."

"Dude that just sound even more like sex" Arthur grinned standing up, placing his umbrella over his arm, it was no longer raining, even if it was still gloomy.

"Well, it's all up to you Alfred, maybe you should get your mind out of the gutter."

 

 

The two of them soon made it back to Arthur's home. Alfred commented on the garden as soon as they got there.

"Dude, you keep a garden that is so cute." Arthur rolled his eyes, not even replying to the comment and making snarky remarks in his head, to which Alfred snickered.

"Shoes off, I'm not having you track mud all over the house."

 _"One of those people."_ Arthur glared dangers at the innocent look Alfred gave him.

"Nice house though." Alfred grinned looking at the items on shelves and wandering around with no comprehension of Arthur's privacy. Arthur ignored it, not bothering to yell at Alfred more than he had in the past 3 or so hours. They both moved to the lounge, and there was an uncomfortable silence as they both tried to think something to say. As the pleasantries were gone now.

'Shouldn't -- I mean we should find this easy, to be around each other." Alfred muttered softly after the silence had gotten too much, Arthur shrugged, feeling that he'd be happier without this problem.

"I'm a problem?" Arthur looked up, a lump in his throat, forgetting about the conjoined mind thing.

"no, just, I was happy this morning without a soul mate, I feel no different, but now its seems as that we have to spend time together-- I just don't see the point..." Arthur mumbled and Alfred lowered his head, thinking that his soul mate would-- should be a lot more cheerier than Arthur, even be ecstatic that they'd found there other half. Like most people were.

"I see, maybe we weren't meant to be?"

"No-- we can make this work!" Alfred promised himself and Arthur, they would make this work. Arthur smiled a little, Alfred was certainty a character.

After Alfred's promise, he'd declared himself a hero and had started being extra charming and sweet, Arthur felt like he'd been swept into a hurricane of delight, and it was sort of nauseating. Arthur had to get away and make some tea. As he brewed the kettle, Alfred followed him and was leaning against the counter acting suave.

"Seriously Alfred, you're being a little intense." Arthur grumbled.

"Better intense than boring!" He grinned and pulled Arthur's hand tipping him over like they were in some movie, Arthur yelp grasping onto Alfred's shoulders for dear life.

"For gods sake, let me go--DON'T YOU DARE DROP ME!" Arthur growled. Alfred seemed to find his hilarious as he snickered, his eyes lighting up in delight, and why, Arthur couldn't understand, he seemed so drawn to those eyes as they laughed at his awkwardness.

"It seems that you are at my mercy." purred Alfred. Arthur rolled his eyes

"I thought you were the hero, not the villain. You cant be both."

"Plot Twist!" Alfred yelled, making Arthur cringe _'he seems more comfortable with you now, maybe before was just because you needed to relax'_ Arthur smiled at Alfred's thought, gently pulling himself up and then punching him hard against his shoulder.

"If you think you can just waltz me around however you'd like you have another thing coming." Arthur growled, as Alfred rubbed his arm.

 _'You're mean_ ' Alfred whined

"Yeah? Get used to it."


	2. But we're soul mates?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may be the final, or the next chapter, originally I had more ideas for this, however I'm not really interested in this fic anymore. :)

It soon had become obvious that the American wasn't leaving his side. Arthur found this annoying. He had lived most his life by himself, in several ways. Now to have this America come in and dare he say ruin it was beyond tiresome. It irked him that he had to hide his thoughts. In fact it had pissed him off that he had to spend time off work just to accompany the boy. And then even through the madness, Alfred was extremely lovely! He was sweet and delightful, Arthur found himself falling for him bit by bit. It was like he was losing his grip on reality. And it had only been a few days. But what bugged him the most was no matter how far away the American went, Arthur could still hear him.

At the moment Arthur lay in bed. It was raining, Arthur closed his eyes and listened to the rain patter down. Alfred must still be asleep. The only other time he had his mind to himself. He sighed softly, feeling cosy in his bed. He was off work for two weeks. Taking a personal vacation. But he already missed it. He didn't like the uncertainty that came with Alfred. Sure he was here in London now. But what would happen in two weeks. We're would they both go. Would he even care enough to move. Arthur huffed turning into his side to hug his pillow.

Then he could hear it, he low buzzing that was Alfred's thoughts coming to the surface. _'Morning Artie!'_ Alfred beamed. Even if Arthur couldn't physically see him, he knew. Alfred's smile could light up the world, and he seemed to always be smiling.

 _'Morning'_ Arthur greeted back _'I trust you slept well, seeing as you slept through your alarm twice.'_ Arthur scolded. Alfred laughed _'I'm on holidays! I'm allowed!'_ Then there was a grumble as Alfred removed the covers. Arthur found it so surprising that the man would never sit still, constantly moving, as if he was afraid of his own thoughts. Arthur's lips twitched into a semi smile, because they shared the same thoughts now. Arthur rolled onto his front nuzzling into his pillow and grimaced at Alfred's thoughts rambling in his head. God why wouldn't he shut up?

 _'Wow rude, you know I can hear you right?"_ Alfred mocked, but the boy was sour, and Arthur jolted, he rarely heard Alfred upset.

 _'I'm sorry, I'm not really pleasant in the morning, and I wanted to sleep a little more, your voice is very distracting.'_ Alfred laughed _'heh don't worry about It, I forgive you. - hey I'm going have a shower, then I'll met you at yours, Kay?'_ Arthur nods _'I'll see you then.'_ Arthur could hear the shower through Alfred's ears and the sound is very relaxing, just like the rain outside.

He tries to tune out the shower sounds, but Alfred starts to sing, loudly, and elvis no less. But Arthur isnt annoyed, it's very quant. Alfred can be very cute. Arthur notices when Alfred is trying very hard to tune Arthur out. Arthur frowns, Alfred never tries to turn Arthur out. Never, no matter how many times Arthur had to turn out the American. Maybe it's because he is in the shower... Arthur is confused and tries hard to listen to Alfred, who is thinking very hard about pushing Arthur out. And yet Arthur can hear low pants.

Arthur huffs, but respects Alfred's privacy and leaves it alone. He too gets up and starts for the dresser he pulls out his clothes for the day, he sorts for a warm sweater as it seems to be particularly cold today.

_'Oh, yeah. That cute little sweater with the snowflakes on it.'_

Arthur jolts at the sound of Alfred's voice, because it's distant, as if Alfred doesn't want Arthur there, but Alfred's thoughts trickle in anyway.

 _'Do you like my sweaters?'_ Arthur scoffs, waiting Alfred's response. But he gets nothing, Arthur is worried when Alfred doesn't reply, but he doesn't push.

Arthur dresses and makes his way back down to the kitchen when he hear's Alfred once again, it's only the sound of breathing and the shower running, Alfred's mind is rather blank, and it bothers Arthur a little. _"Alfred, are you quite alright?"_ There is a long pause and Alfred returns to his perky self. _'Course I am!'_ Arthur nods a little suspicious, Alfred isn't a very good lair, particularly as his thoughts seemed to scream 'keep cool.' There is a long pause between them, Alfred noticing Arthur's doubt, but not saying anything else.

 _'Well hurry up and get dressed.'_ Arthur quips and he hears Alfred let out a low breath, wrapping a towel around himself. Arthur walks to the kitchen, the light from the back window is limited and Arthur has to turn the light on. He slugs into the kitchen and fills the kettle with water, listening to the quite of the rain, noticing that Alfred had put on some music while he gets ready. Arthur smiles as Alfred sings loudly to the empty house, he isn't bad.

Arthur leans on his counter and yawns. _'What are we doing today?'_ Alfred asks Arthur hums, pondering slightly. He wants to stay inside and huddle up under blankets, but Alfred seems like he wants to go out. _'No no, that's cool we can cuddle under some blankets, DVDs and pizza!'_ Alfred is enthusiastic about everything, it's somewhat refreshing.

* * *

 

While drinking his tea Arthur hears the knock at the door. However it wasn't a surprise of course, seeing as he knows exactly where Alfred is at all times. Arthur moves to the door and opens it, Alfred waltz's inside comfortably, he crashed on Arthur's couch and Arthur smiles. "Oh please make yourself at home." Arthur murmurs sarcastically.

Alfred laughs as well, because he know that Arthur's cool with it. "Do you want anything?" Arthur asks and Alfred shakes his head lightly "nar, how bout you relax? C'here."

 _'Come here'_ Arthur thinks, a little irked, but he lets it slide, he settles himself by Alfred's side, and Alfred pulls him hard into his side. Arthur bites his lip. This feels too close but he doesn't say anything. Because he feels that it would offend Alfred.

After a moment though Alfred sighs. "You know your impression of a plank is great, art." He snorts, but the undertone he is annoyed. Arthur pushes him away lightly. "I'm sorry. I just don't feel comfortable being so close with you." He mutters and Alfred pulls away completely.

"Why? We're soul ma-"

"Yes I'm very aware of that... Your just... I'm not sure if I can actually express how I feel. Because I'm not actually sure myself."

"Arthur I wouldn't hurt you."

Arthur lifts his head and smiles gently, lifting his hand he touches Alfred's cheek. Alfred looks at Arthur with pure hope and it's somewhat heart wrecking. "I'm well aware that you wouldn't, however... I'm not someone who is generally uncertain. I know what I want. I've known what I wanted as an occupation since I was small. I knew how I wanted my life to be. But you Alfred... You're an irregularity. You aren't meant to be in my life. I-- actually have always felt like I would never have a soul mate. And so..." Arthur sighs, feeling awkward after barring his soul.

Alfred leans in closer and Arthur moves away, but Alfred catches him in a hug. Something that actually feels very comfortable for the Britain. "Heh, and here I thought you just hated me art. It's cool you feel like this, like you're super smart to even figure out what's wrong with this relationship. But yo, if we're meant to be, then--?" Arthur snorts a little "you certainly have a way with words."

They stay hugging for a moment and Arthur closes his eyes. "I'm actually rather fond of you Alfred. -- I'm just worried your not stable. And if I'm with you. Then I'm not stable. What if I lose my job and house and my comfortable life... Because of you." He mutters seriously. Alfred pulls away and Arthur can hear the pain that Alfred feels as Arthur would chose objects over love.

"Heh, don't worry Arthur everything works it self out when two people are in love." The honesty that shines in Alfred's eyes is astounding.

"Ok." Arthur murmurs and looks down slightly. And moves to snuggle back into Alfred's side. "I'll give you the benefit of the doubt, and trust you enough not to derail my security." He huffs and Alfred lifts his arm and tugs it around Arthur. "Don't worry. I've got this. I promise I would do anything for you art. I love you."

Arthur's face flares up in red as he hears the words echo through him. To hear someone loves him? He felt his gut turn and he had to stop himself from making a silly noise. Alfred had honestly cracked his hard and safe exterior to get to his gooey center.

"You stupid boy." He Arthur mutters grabbing him and pushing him close, Alfred is failing in his grasp, unsure of what the sudden attack was. But Arthur's mouth presses down on Alfred's and they kiss for the first time.

 _'Ohmygodohmygodwhatthehell. Whathehell.'_ Runs through Alfred's mind as Arthur sucks on Alfred's bottom lips. It makes Arthur smirk as he licks and tugs at Alfred's lips as Alfred is still to dumb founded to react. Arthur retreats after a moment and Alfred is still shocked.

Alfred swallows hard "Ummmm what was that?"

"I kissed you." Arthur replies simply. "Didn't you like it?"

They both know that that's not the case. "N-no. I did. But... What the heck! You just told me I'm unstable! You literally just said you would _try_ to make this work! You were barely comfortable about touching! And now ya go and kiss me! I'm sorry if I'm confused!"

"Did you mean it? Do you love me?" Arthur asks his big green eyes look down at Alfred and Alfred nods, a little annoyed that he is still confused. "Yes but-"

Arthur revels in the thought that Alfred actually loves him. Arthur feels like he feels the same way, but he wouldn't say that back. But Alfred beams at him, "haha! You love me too! Oh my god, you're such a loser!" Alfred laughs, pulling the Brit into his arms. "I was so scared you'd never love me back. Like legit so scared. But if you love me too. I feel heaps better."

Arthur doesn't say anything and nuzzles into his shoulder. "I hate you." Arthur mutters but it's not serious as he lightly bats at Alfred's chest.

Alfred's hands move through Arthur's hair as they sit in silence listening to the rain, each other's thoughts echoing the rain. "I think we're going to be good together." Arthur whispers breaking the silence, Alfred hums.

"I think we're going to work out." Arthur mutters again, trying to quell his doubts.

"Of course we will. Why would the universe put us together if we weren't?" Arthur shrugs.

"The universe can be cruel."

Alfred chuckles. "Your so negative. Relax would you. We got this. I love you." Arthur smiles. He can't help the emotion that bubbles inside him every time Alfred devotes his love. "And I you." Arthur mutters, tugging his head up to press a kiss to Alfred's cheek.

Alfred grins and return the favour kissing Arthur's forehead. "I'm not worried."

**Author's Note:**

> Really not sure where this is going :T


End file.
